Jumper
by lit by twilight
Summary: ||Songfic to Third Eye Blind's "Jumper"|| Mokuba muses as Noa has a long silence for thought. And Mokuba is supposed to be brainwashed. *One-Shot* *Slight shounen-ai*


Jumper  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Leave me alone.  
  
~~~*^*~~~  
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,   
  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.   
  
I would understand,  
  
~*~  
  
You stood there silently, the wind gently gliding through that beautiful aquamarine hair of yours. You thought I was under your power, you thought I was completely unknowing of the wind around me.   
  
You were wrong. I shook me head fiercely, wind blowing it's raven locks into my eyes. You didn't notice. I was happier, I thought, when you didn't notice me. When you didn't notice me, I didn't have to put on an act. An act, to keep you believing that I was truly, still powerless under you. I continued to stare at your face. You had this look on, it was distant. You had something on your mind. You have never looked so mature to me before, but as I stood there quietly, watching you, I knew. You were much wiser than they treated you.  
  
~*~  
  
The angry boy, a bit too insane,   
  
Icing over a secret pain,   
  
You know you don't belong,  
  
~*~  
  
You stepped closer to the edge of the balcony you were standing on. You completely ignored me. I was much too young at the time to completely understand your intentions. But it came to me, after awhile, on instinct. You wanted to kill yourself. But…you couldn't. Because you were -already- dead. The laws of this Virtual na Sekai...they wouldn't allow you to. It was then I truly realized…why you were so horrible…to everyone. You were trapped. And alone. And no one understood this.  
  
~*~  
  
You're the first to fight, You're way too loud,   
  
You're the flash of light, On a burial shroud,   
  
I know something's wrong,  
  
~*~  
  
I suddenly wanted to comfort you for some reason. I knew you weren't weak…you'd shown us all that. But…I've heard your voice crack. And you seemed, like you truly wanted to cry. But you never did. I don't think it's because you couldn't. I really think it's because you were never allowed to. I wanted to hug you, and I wanted to make you feel all better. Your pain was hurting me. But you would never know it. You still believed that I was your little servant. Or…friend? Is that what you wanted?  
  
~*~  
  
Well everyone I know has got a reason, To say, put the past away,   
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
  
You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in,   
  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,  
  
  
  
I would understand.  
  
~*~  
  
You sighed, and I would swear I could see something glint in the corner of your sapphire eyes just for that second. I couldn't help myself, as I ran up to you. I cried out your name, as tears began to fall down my cheeks, and onto your beautiful white ensemble. I held my grip around your waist, and….I told you to stop hurting. For me. Your shocked expression melted into a faint smile. You had a wonderful smile. I told you, that I understood. You just nodded, and sat down on the marble of the balcony. You pulled me over to your side slowly, and rested your head on my shoulder. You told me that you knew I was faking.  
  
~*~  
  
Well he's on the table, And he's gone to code,   
  
And I do not think anyone knows,   
  
What they are doing here,   
  
~*~  
  
I tried to ask you all the questions that were bustling through my mind at the moment. You shushed me as I attempted to open my mouth. I saw another sparkle in your eyes. It was remotely happy, content. But it was also sad. I never knew you could look so utterly innocent before. We always thought you were heartless. We always had assumed that you would never change. I think it's just me. They don't understand, how I can see good in Seto. But I have just discovered a good in you, also.  
  
~*~  
  
And your friends have left you, You've been dismissed,   
  
I never thought it would come to this, And I, I want you to know,  
  
Everyone's got to face down the demons,   
  
Maybe today, We can put the past away,  
  
~*~  
  
I snuggled against you. You made me feel safe now. Just like my big brother did. I asked you why you kidnapped me, even though for now, I was sure I knew the reason. You sighed, and brushed a hand through my hair. That didn't answer my question.  
  
~*~  
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,   
  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,   
  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,   
  
I would understand,  
  
~*~  
  
I also wondered, why you would have really wanted to kill yourself. If you truly could have, I wanted to know the reason. I wanted to fix it. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be happy, because I wanted to be happy. It made me feel selfish.  
  
~*~  
  
I would understand...   
  
Can you put the past away, I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
  
~*~  
  
I took in a breath, and tried to talk to you again. I wanted to get to know you, and not that stranger version of yourself, that everyone else sees. I wanted you to know I cared for you. I wanted that to make a difference to you. I got closer to you, a brushed my lips against your pale cheek lightly. To show you that I cared. You smiled. That told me that you knew.  
  
~*~   
  
I would understand...   
  
~~~  
  
R&R!! X3 


End file.
